The Road Downhill
by Tyantha
Summary: Dark and Daisuke have been assassins for a while, but then the worst comes and Satoshi's found them again. Now it's a race against time as Dark's forced to confront old memories and make a choice... I guess everyone can't live in peace.
1. New Beginning

**Tyan: Fine... Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki owns it, but if I had the chance I would take D N Angel and make Dark my slave!**

**Dark: HEY!**

**Tyan: Just kidding... Well maybe.**

**(Dark glares at Tyan.)**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

"Daisuke... wake up!" Dark called from the bathroom.

"... I'm up. . ." Daisuke said from his bed half awake.

"We're going to be late if you don't get up!" Dark said as tore the blinds open, already dressed.

"Why do I have to go anyways? We get enough jobs as it is. . . Can't we just take a different one? You know one that doesn't include getting up early?" Daisuke groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and began sifting through the closet.

"One: We haven't gotten a job in a month and Two: You're just a lazy bum!" Dark retorted as he walked over to the bed and threw a pillow at Daisuke hitting him right in back of the head.

"Ahhh...! Dark!" Daisuke said as the pillow fell to the floor and he picked it up only to throw it back at Dark. Dark caught it and sat it back on the bed.

"Just pick something out. . . We don't have all day Daisuke!" Dark spoke impatiently pulling a blob of clothes out and handing them to Daisuke.

"I'm not a kid!" Daisuke glared and took the clothes stomping into the bathroom.

"No, but your still not as old as me and should I mention that your not a morning person?"Dark asked as he picked up his coat and walked out the door and into their small living room. The apartment wasn't very big, but it was good enough to call a safe house. They'd lived here for two months, a new record for them. They hoped they didn't have to move again, but it would only be a matter of time till they were on the run again.

Daisuke came out five minutes later with his hair combed and dressed. His red hair was the same as ever, except for it being a little shorter, but only by 2 inches. He walked to the bed and put on plain socks and converse shoes.

Dark walked back into the bedroom keys in hand. He was dipped in black with silver buckles and an over coat. It was amazing that he never stood out in a crowd. His hair was a mess and longer than it used to be, but it seemed to fit him, even though he hadn't bothered to comb his hair.

"Ready?" Dark said watching Daisuke as he grabbed a black jacket off a dust coated chair.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Daisuke replied as he was putting on his jacket.

Dark opened the door and walked to the hall, other apartments stretched down the walls of the hall as he headed for the bottom. Daisuke was close at his heels, a second behind from double checking the locks. It didn't take long to get to the bottom and they stopped in the lobby lingering long enough for Dark to check for anyone suspicious that might be lurking just outside the glass doors.

Daisuke was the first out after a short nod from Dark. There car was a luxury car, but it remained black and didn't stand out in anyway. Dark and Daisuke slipped into the car, there eyes always to their surroundings as they shut the doors. Dark slid the key into the ignition and turned starting it up. With that they were gone.

The whole car ride was silent except for the occasional 'Kyuu' from Wiz after he popped out of Dark's coat pocket.

He parked at a family owned cafe and waited with the car with the ignition running. Dark examined the cafe for a few minutes before he shut the engine off signaling to Daisuke that it was safe to get out. Daisuke got out, stopping for Wiz to get on his shoulder. Dark waited another second then he too got out. He carefully began to look over possible exits and calculate escape times as he walked in without skipping a beat.

Twenty minutes went by and they'd already turned down the waitress asking them for coffee or food, five times. Dark frowned, not only mad but worried. The contact could have been intercepted by Hiwatari, meaning if that was so they would be in trouble and would have to get out of town fast. Dark was just about to get up and leave when a kid walked in wearing straggly clothes and was skin and bones. The boy smiled when he spotted Dark and Daisuke and walked their way. He stopped just short of running into their table and sat down an envelope.

"'Hope you like the sum we're offering,'" the boy said in a childish yet monotone voice. The boy stepped back and bowed before turning and running out of the cafe.

Daisuke looked at the envelope as Dark picked it up, running his hands over it before he took a butter knife and opened it. All that was inside was paper and a letter that said: 'You can run, but you can't hide Dark. Hand over Daisuke and come quietly.' Dark looked at it in anger then looked around for an exit. Casually walking over to the counter and asked if there was a back door, but the lady answered him with a no, making Dark want to panic under his smile. He walked back to the table and looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him the letter in his hands.

"Daisuke, you're with me till the end, right?" Dark said making Daisuke gasp. It had come down to this, they had to fight back. No more running.

Daisuke nodded and Dark stood up walking to the door, Daisuke right behind him. Dark opened the glass double doors and pulled a black 9mm and Daisuke pulled out a silver revolver. As soon as people spotted him they started to scatter, except for a select few who too pulled out guns and walked towards Daisuke and Dark. Daisuke and Dark only smirked as they cocked their guns and aimed them at the approaching undercover cops and pulled the trigger. A lady in a purple dress and a man not much older than Dark fell to the ground, blood seeping out and surrounding the bodies as the other cops opened fire at them.

Dark got hit in the shoulder as he shot another cop in the head, dead on. He clinched his teeth as the blood and pain came rushing out of his wound. Daisuke took out another cop, before turning to Dark.

BANG.

Dark looked at Daisuke wide-eyed as Daisuke went to his knees, holding a gapping wound in his chest. "Dark," he whispered before hitting the concrete.

"Daisuke," Dark screamed as he rushed to Daisuke rolling him over. Dark put his hand on the wound, Daisuke's white button down, becoming soaked fast.

"Daisuke," Dark spoke in disbelief, as unshed tears overwhelmed his vision.

He had to do something. He looked around then back to Daisuke. He then put on an emotionless mask as he picked the unconscious Daisuke up bridal style and stood up. Without a second thought he walked to the middle of the road and waited for Satoshi to come out as the cops put there guns away and backed off.

Satoshi walked out of an alley a smile on his face. He had longer hair and didn't have any glasses on. With a smirk he pulled cuffs out of his back pocket as he walked towards Dark.

"You can have me, if Daisuke lives!" Dark demanded as he gave Satoshi a very serious and determined look. Satoshi nodded as an ambulance turned down the street.

"Do you really think I would have let you or Daisuke die?" Satoshi said coldly as the paramedics stopped ten feet from Dark. Guys burst through the back of the ambulance and took Daisuke on a stretcher. Dark sighed, as the pain that had started to overwhelm him lightened a little and he put this hand on his left shoulder to stop some of the bleeding. Dark wouldn't show any weakness, even if he was in pain, he knew better. His emotionless mask was still up even if it did show a bit of determination in his eyes.

"I won't try to escape if Daisuke lives. . . But only if he lives Commander." Dark said before turning to see the ambulance do a turn-about and speed away.

"Then I will have to make sure that Daisuke lives," Satoshi smoothly replied as he walked up to Dark. Dark held out his hands and Satoshi cuffed them making them a little too tight on purpose.

"Now Dark be a good boy and come to the station." Satoshi said before tugging on the cuffs and leading Dark to an unmarked police car. He opened the passenger door in the back and Dark slid into the back seat. 'He'd finally done it. . . He caught me. . . But he had to use dirty tricks to get me. . .' Dark thought frowning. Pain overwhelmed his shoulder as his black clothes were starting to show stains above his wound. Dark just closed his eyes focusing on his thoughts to drown out the pain. 'How'd we ever get this bad? No family and always on the run. . . I wish I could change it.' Dark thought before he blacked out from blood loss.

**Tyan: Okay don't kill me for making it so short, but i didn't want to put it any farther, I actually wanted to stop it with Daisuke getting shot, but I couldn't leave a cliff hanger like that, all of you would murder me thinking that I killed off Daisuke on the first chapter.**

**Dark: That would be funny... A bunch of girls rioting after you with the soul purpose to kill you. Now that's entertainment!**

**Tyan: If you don't stop being mean I'm going to kill off Daisuke.**

**Dark: Don't! I want Daisuke to live!**

**Tyan: Fine, but stop it with the remarks!**

**Dark: Fine! (Dark mumbles something inaudible and walks off.)**

**Tyan: Please review, but no rioting, please... i want to live to be 19.**


	2. Flashbacks

**Tyan: Okay I'm starting this with or without reviews, if I get any by the time I'm done typing this, I'll answer any of your guys questions or reply to what ya' said.**

**Dark: Stop lying.**

**Tyan: I'm not lying.**

**Dark: Yes you are.**

**Tyan: No I'm not!**

**Dark: Yes... You... Are...!**

**Tyan: Meanie!**

**Dark: (Smiles.) I know.**

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

Dark gritted his teeth when he awoke from a sharp pain that was coming from his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw nothing, but white. 'Where am I?' He thought as he blinked several times before he eyes started to respond and adjust. At first all he saw was fuzziness and blurred vision, but after a while he could make out objects and immediately recognized it as a hospital room. 'This is great I passed out...' He attemptedto sit up now that he could see, but found that it hurt his shoulder. He looked over to his arm and found cuffs tying him to the sides of the bed. He yanked his right arm up and found it too cuffed. 'This is even worse... I need to remind myself to kick Satoshi's ass for cufing my left arm even with a bullet shot in the shoulder...! The asshole.' He grouned from boredom, no one was in the room and he didn't know what had happened to Daisuke. He was about to try to pick the locks on the cuffs when the door opened. He watched the door and Satoshi walked in wearing the same clothes Dark had seen him in last time, but they were wrinkled. Dark stared at Satoshi intreaged and began to wonder how Satoshi had gotten this bad.

"What are you staring at?" Satoshi said as he sat down in a chair near the bed.

"You." Dark said bluntly as he continued to watch Satoshi a smirk coming across his face.

"Daisuke is going to live, which means that you can't escape."Satoshi said ignoring Dark's reply.

"Until I see Daisuke for myself, I won't keep my word." Dark said making sure that he could say good-bye to Daisuke if the commander wasn't lying.

"Fine, but if you try anything the guards WILL take you out." Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

Dark rolled his eyes and looked away. Satoshi was getting inraged, but he would never show it. Instead he stood up and swiftly walked out the door shutting it hard enough to make the bed shake.

"What's he mad about?" Dark said smirking to himself. He leaned his head down to his left arm, and straightened his right arm, as he turned his body to the left, trying to go slowly ignoring the pain. He grabbed a bobbypin out of his hair with his left hand and he let his head drop back to the pillow before he attempted to pick it. After a minute he sighed and sat up as much as could so he could see the cuffs. 'Damn it!' He thought as he glared at the cuffs. The lock was on the other side of his hand. 'Only one thing left to do.' Dark thought as he concentrated on his task. He pushed up, against the cuffs and to the left, pushing his hand to the bar that his hand had been cuffed to. He clentched his teethe and a sickening crack echoed though the room. With a smirk he slid his hand out, his hand was crushed together, he just ignored it as he pushed his pushed his palm against his side and another crack was heard out.

He sat up and looked for his abandoned bobbypin and caught it right when it fell off the bed. 'That was too close.' Dark thought before he picked the lock in the other cuffs. With a turn and a click he had it unlocked. He would have ran out the door and looked for Daisuke at that very moment if he hadn't of been in a hospital gown. He grouned realizing that he hadn't his clothes on. 'How can this day get any worse?' Dark thought as he shook his head and sat up. He put on a robe with some difficulty and began to search the room for his lost clothes. Searching from top to bottom he didn't find them. 'They took all of my stuff, I'm suprized they even left my necklace on!' Dark said to himself inraged. He was in a breezy gown and robe that didn't suit him at all. He was gonna be in a bad mood. He looked over the room one more time then was about to give up and search for Daisuke even if he was in a white hospital gown, when the door opened and Satoshi walked in and looked at him frowning.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked him immediately, though was cracking up in his head at the fact that Dark was in a gown and a tan-ish robe over it.

"Looking for my clothes... Where are they?" Dark said blunbtly and began to search the room again.

"Your shirts were cut up when the paramedics took you into the emergency room." Satoshi said watching Dark. He startedto get amused but brushed it off as something Krad would do.

"Then can I have my jacket and pants?" said Dark now glaring daggers at him.

"No, you could use them to escape." Satoshi stated as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"No, I'd use them to cover myself... Do you know how unconfortable it is to wear this?" Dark said throwing Satoshi's statement back at his face.

"..." Satoshi just looked at him annoyed then went to walk out the door until he realized that Dark was following him.

"What do you think your doing?" Satoshi asked not even turning around, his hand just on the doorknob.

"Following you around till you give me my clothes back." Dark said making Satoshi twitch.

'This is gonna be a long day.' Satoshi said before walking out, Dark following him.

_"Dark... We'll always be together, right?" said a 15 year-old Daisuke as they walked together down the road._

_"Yeah, we will... I promise."_

Dark sighed as he remembered. 'Sorry Dai... I have to break that promise.' Dark thought as he followed newly appointed inspector through the halls, looking in each one for Daisuke.

_"Dark... Your not going to leave are you? What about your promise?" Daisuke said almost pleading._

_"It's too dangerous for me to stay... Krad could kill you!" Dark said before turning to leave._

_"Then I'm coming with you! You said we'd always be together, now you can't go back on a promise Dark... You can't!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Dark's arm trying to stop him tears in his eyes._

_"If your coming you have to stop crying." Dark said looking down to Daisuke as Daisuke looked up and smiled at him._

_"Okay. I won't cry." Daisuke said as he let go of dark and wiped away the tears with his sleeves._

_Dark took a few more steps before turning to Daisuke._

_"Are you coming?" Dark asked very well knowing that Daisuke would follow him to the ends to the earth._

_Daisuke ran up to him and Dark began to walk again, but this time Daisuke was at his side._

'What's happened to you Daisuke?' Dark thought one last time.

**One year earlier...**

"Daisuke are you ready yet?" Emiko called from the other side of the door, now getting agitated. If he wasn't ready she was going to go set up more traps for him to dodge on his way out. Emiko almost laughed evilly, but caught herself before she got out of character and walked off to set up more traps.

Daisuke burst out just as Emiko had left and slapped his forehead. Now he'd have to go through more traps. He sighed and ran for the door hoping that she hadn't time to set up more than two traps. Boy was he wrong. She'd electrified the doorknob, put a trap door on each side of it, doubled the lasers and lessened the dummys, doubled the electronic guard dogs and added a trap the had a huge axe going back and forth like a pedulum on a clock.

"How did she manage to do that much within' a two minute period, at the most!" Daisuke said as he finally got out of there.

'She's Emiko, if anyone can do it... She can!' Dark said sweatdropping from all of the traps.

He sighed as he began to walk to school.

He managed to get to school okay, it was until he hit the school grounds that he was regreting ever doing it.

"Daisuukeeeeee!" screamed Takeshi before he headlocked Daisuke and drug him into school.

"Sooo... Daisuke let me copy your homework!" Takeshi said enthusiastically.

"Takeshi... I can't breathe." Daisuke said still in the headlock.

"Thanks... I'll get you another picture of Risa!" Takeshi let Daisuke go and ran into the school.

The day went by fast and by lunch Takeshi had suckered Daisuke into doing several things and copied his homework in two classes.

He sighed glad school was over and began to walk home, Takeshi had been gone as soon as the bell had rang, meaning only one thing.

"Another note... Mom why don't you ever tell me when your going to send them?" Daisuke said to himself as Riku walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

Daisuke jumped and Riku giggled at him. Daisuke scratched the back of his head, his face blushing almost as red as his hair.

"Hi Riku. You startled me." Daisuke said, his blush now light.

"I wondering if you'd like to walk home together?" Riku said smiling.

"Sure." Daisuke said and he turned and started to walk home, Riku beside him.

They walked in silence till they reached Daisuke's house. Them both caught up in their own thoughts. Daisuke opened his gate then waved to Riku.

"See you later Riku." Daisuke said and Riku waved good-bye and was gone.

Daisuke sighed and walked inside, suprised that there were no traps.

"Mom I'm home!" Daisuke said on his way upstairs.

"Oh Daisuke, I sent out a note. Your going to steal the 'Angel's Glory' at 8 pm tonight." Emiko called to him from the kitchen.

"Okay." Daisuke said before shutting his door.

"Sometimes she over does it." Daisuke said with a sigh.

'I'm just glad she's not my mom.' Dark said very well happy that Emiko wasn't his mom.

"I guess it could be worse." Daisuke said as he layed on his bed.

'How?' Dark said wondering what could be worse.

"We could be on the run without mom, dad, and grandpa." Daisuke said knowing that would be a hard live to have.

'That would be bad, but you got to remember that you can't say it or it'll happen.' Dark said making Daisuke twitch.

"I don't want that to happen! I don't know what I'd do without them!" Daisuke said jumping up and walking around looking for Dark's clothes.

Dark smirked, he'd gotten to Daisuke, 'Well, I'm going to sleep wake me up when it's time to go.'

Daisuke sighed and he heard snoring in his head. 'No one can fall asleep that fast,' Daisuke thought throwing Dark's clothes on the bed.

**Tyan: Yay! I got reviews! Well, three anyways, but I'm gonna reply to them.**

**M- Dark being protective is cute. (Wonders why she hadn't thought of it. Blames her blondness.)**

**Kuroi Kitty- Glad you think it's nice. This may not be asap, but I tried.**

**Phoenix Bakura- (Hides under her pillow.) I knew there would be a roiter! Somewhere there's always one! Don't send hell to me. I really don't want to be Satan's play toy... Again! And there's nothing wrong with Satoshi, I just made him more like Krad (Smiles.) I love doing stuff like that!**

**Okay, well review all you peoples, I wanna know if it needs any changes. Anou, bye for now.**


	3. The Year Before

**Tyan: Yay, I got more reviews. I feel special! (Smiles in victory.) Now to the reviews:**

**Kute Anime Kitty- Thanks for putitng it on your favorites and I'm glad you think it's different... I think.**

**Shinori- Thanks for staying with my story! Thanks for thinkin' that it's cute and as long as I have reviews I will update.**

**Tsuki Fox- First of all, you don't sound like a lawyer... And second, I try with the details, but I'm always worried that I got too little, or I got the details wrong or in the wrong place. It's good to know that I didn't screw up!**

**Okay that's it for reviews, if there are anymore sent before I'm done I'll put them at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Year Before**

Daisuke looked at the ceiling. 'It's only 6. Jeez, this day is really slow.' Daisuke thought as he sat up in bed.

"I need something to do," Daisuke said looking at his room, his arm crossed like an x in his lap.

Daisuke sighed, for once wishing that he had homework. With a groan he uncrossed his arms and pushed off the bed. He let out a yawn then walked to the door only to jump back when Emiko burst through it.

"Dai-chan time to get ready!" Emiko chirped with a bright smile on her face.

"Mom, it's only 6 o'clock." Daisuke said poping his ears, scared that Emiko had given him hearing loss.

"No, your clock's wrong, it's 7:45." Emiko said and shut the door, just in time to be saved of Daisuke's shriek.

"Dark! Wake up! We're going to be late." Daisuke screamed throwing Dark's clothes on, he was in so much of a rush that he tripped over Dark's long pants.

"Ow!" Daisuke said trying to get up.

'That was great, I give it 10 points.' Dark snickered waking up just in time to see it.

"Dark! Trying being nice every once in a while." Daisuke huffed pulling himself up on the nearest object, which was a chair.

'Okay Daisuke, think of Riku so we can leave and I can have some fun!' Dark said intusastically.

"How about I just look at the picture you keep in your pocket." Daisuke said pulling a picture of Riku out of the back pants pocket.

Immediately Daisuke transformed into Dark and Wiz hapily jumped from the bed to Dark's arms. Dark smirked and lightly touched the rabbit's head transforming him into Dark's black wings. With that they were gone out of Daisuke's open window, that was just above his desk. Papers flew out the window after Dark and others scattered throughout the room.

'Dark you didn't blow my term paper out the window again, did you?' Daisuke said hoping the wings only blew them all over his room.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I'm sure there fine." Dark said not giving Daisuke much hope.

Dark flew over the town, it was quiet and well lit by all the street lights. Dark smirked thinking that they looked like stars in the night sky. He turned slightly to the left and flew passed the clock tower. '7:59... Right on time.' Dark thought smirking as the media and crowds of people were gathered around the front of the museum. He spotted Saehara immediately, the old fool was yelling for more guards to go inside the museum.

Dark went down to the roof landing inches away from a skylight. He looked down it then smiled. Dark inspected the skylight before noticing that at the edge and one wire was handging out and that the skylight was sealed with a black tar like substance. 'This is too easy' Dark thought as he pulled out a feather and traced a circle in the glass. The area he traced started to fall and he reached through the hole and grabbed it just before it was out of reach. He pulled it back through and and set it beside him on the roof. Looking at it closely he frowned, 'They wired a gernade to this! They're getting more and more insane,' Dark thought as he pulled out wire cutters and stripped the blue wire and cut the red. Dark twisted the red wire to the bare part of the blue and it beeped. He causiously opened the sunroof and grabbed the gernade and put a piece of metal, that he used to pick locks, in the slot that the clip would go and he sat it down beside the piece of glass. 'That took me two minutes longer than usual.' Dark thought before he jumped into the museum landing on a passing guard.

He smirked and took the guys uniform and set the guy in a dark corner. 'Now to get Angel's Glory' Dark thought walking over to the guys that were guarding the artwork.

"The inspector asked me to take your place, he wants to talk to you two about something." Dark said in a deeper voice.

"Maybe he's gonna give us a promotion," the one on the left said then took off with the other following.

"That was too easy." Dark said smirking as he took off the uniform.

Dark looked at the alarm system and smiled. It was an easy one. He opened up a panel on the side of the pedistal, that the artwork was being held on, and cut the yellow wire. 'Jack pot.' Dark thought as he replaced the panel and stood up. Behind the glass was two necklaces, one hand black wings and the other had white wings, hanging off the chains. The white one had a gold chain and the black had a silver chain. Dark looked for any backup alarms, but saw none and picked up the glass. He quietly sat it down beside him and picked up the necklaces. He heard footsteps and he hurriedly replaced the glass. With a smirk he was gone.

Guards came pilling in and didn't see Dark nor the artwork.

"Damn you Dark!" Saehara yelled, pissed off that he couldn't catch one man.

**Second Floor**

"Vents always have their uses," Dark said hopping out of an old dusty vent and onto the second floor. It had red velvet carpet and expensive artworks on this floor. Dark just replaced the vent cover and dusted himself off. He couldn't steal all of these, he didn't have time.

Satoshi watched him from the shadows. Dark was wearing a black tank-top, pants with several straps and buckles, heavy looking boots that were quite silent, and black glove warmers that ended at his knuckles and went up to his elbows. He looked at Dark's right hand and saw him holding the necklaces.

Dark started walking for an open window when Satoshi came up from behind him, cuffs in hand. Dark turned and blocked him with the side of his right arm. Satoshi took the chance and grabbed for the necklaces. He managed to get a hold of one and yank it out of Dark's hand. Satoshi and Dark both jumped back and looked at each other glaring. They didn't notice it, until too late, but the necklaces began to glow. When they got bright enought to blind, both Dark and Satoshi shielded their eyes with their free hand. Dark closed his eyes and felt his head start to throb.

The light finally stopped and the room became dark once again. Satoshi stood up, 'How'd I get on the floor?' He wondered as he looked for the necklace he'd had moments before. Dark pushed off the floor groaning. 'That hurt' he thought as he slowly stood up. 'The necklace!' Dark looked around frantically for the necklace, only to find something else.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled seeing Daisuke on the floor unconsious. He was wearing the same clothes as Dark and he had the nacklace around his neck.

Satoshi looked at Dark after hearing him yell Daisuke's name. He almost fainted (key word there almost) when he saw both Daisuke and Dark in different bodys. Dark was picking Daisuke up and Daisuke was asleep in Dark's arms. Satoshi began to panic. '... That means...' Satoshi thought as he looked behind him to see Krad smiling up at him, wearing the same clothes.

"Ah!" Satoshi took a step back and tripped over his heels, falling on his butt. Krad stood up, he'd been sitting paciently on the ground, waiting for Satoshi to notice him. Krad took a step towards him and Satoshi scooted back, he had a look crossed between scared and furious. Krad smirked and looked to Dark and Daisuke.

"Hello Dark." Krad said a homocidal smirk came across his lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day we'd both be free," Dark said looking at the blond with a smirk.

Krad nodded and Dark smiled, they put aside their differences for a moment, to enjoy what may be the only time they have body's of their own. Dark walked to an open window and jumped out. Wiz, who was in his pocket, immediately came out and Dark transformed him into his wings, flying away.

Satoshi stood up and dusted himself off, his usual emotionless look back up. Krad turned to his tamer and walked towards him. Satoshi took a step back, running into the glass case of another artwork. Krad smirked again and walked up to Satoshi, till he was inches away.

"I'm the only one that cares about you, yet you still reject me." Krad said pushing a lock of hair out of Satoshi's eyes before he walked backwards. Krad stopped when he was parallel with the window. With a smirk he walked to it and jumped out, his white wings, standing out in the dark and reflecting the moonlight. Satoshi frowned and looked out the window.

"Now their both free..." Satoshi turned away from the window and began to walk out of the room, "I'll have to do something about that."

**Niwa Household**

Dark flew through Daisuke's window, Daisuke still in his arms. He smiled at Daisuke's sleeping form then layed him down on his bed. 'It's not going to be easy, now that Krad is free.' Dark thought before he walked to the door and quietly opened it. The rest of the house had the lights on making Dark squint. After a moment he adjusted and slowly shut Daisuke's door.

Emiko immediately spotted Dark. She smiled and went up the stairs, coming up beside Dark she tapped him on the shoulder making his heart rate shoot up by at least 100. He turned around and sighed, his heart rate back to normal. 'It's only Emiko.' Dark thought before he usual smirk came across his lips.

"Where's the artwork?" Emiko siad with her hands out like a little kid waiting to get her candy.

"Part of it is around Daisuke's neck," Dark said leaning against the door frame.

"Well, then turn back into Daisuke so I can see it," Emiko said crossing her arms.

"I can't..." Dark said looking at her with a serious look that didn't seem to fit him.

"What happened to Daisuke...! Where's my baby!" Emiko shrieked, now frantic. She grabbed a hold of Dark's shirt and looked like she could murder anyone in the way of seeing her 'baby'.

"He's sleeping in his bed, " Dark said pushing Emiko off of him. Emiko opened the door and looked through the darkness to see the sleeping form of Daisuke.

Kosuke and Daiki had heard Emiko's screaming nad opened their doors almost at the same time and came walking into the halls, stopping at Dark. Kosuke yawned half asleep and Daiki kept a serious look on his face.

"What happened?" Daiki said looking at Dark with a stern look.

"See for yourself," Dark pointed to a confusedEmiko who was holding Diauke like he was made of glass.

Kosuke blinked and looked at Dark then to Daisuke. That woke him up, he looked back to Dark giving him a what-in-the-hell look.

"How did-- How can you two be--" Kosuke stopped when Dark began to speak.

"It was an artwork... Satoshi grabbed one half from me and it reacted when we both had them in our hands. There was a blinding light and when it stopped Daisuke was beside me with one of the necklaces around his neck. The same for the commander, and I'm pretty sure that the other necklace is around Krad's neck." Dark said unphased by all of their reactions.

"Do you know what would happen it you took the necklaces off?" Kosuke said looking at Daisuke.

"No, but until we do, I wouldn't take it off." Dark said looking to Daisuke. Emiko was holding onto him for dear life and looked like she would kill anyone that would dare come close to her.

**Park**

Krad landed on the tip of a tree and looked at the town around him.

"Satoshi, you will be mine..." Krad said before taking flight again.

**Next Day**

Daisuke opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. Glancing at the clock he almost tripped over his blankets trying to scramble out of bed.

'Dark, why didn't you wake me up?' Daisuke thought frantically looking for his school uniform.

'Dark?' Daisuke thought again, then stopped. Something had to be wrong for Dark not to answer him.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Walking out he almost ran into Emiko who ran past him and down the stairs.

"Mom?" Daisuke said watching her run for the kitchen.

Emiko stopped short in the livingroom and looked at Daisuke.

"Oh, you're up... I called you in sick today so you don't have to worry about being late for school," Emiko huffed and took off again.

"This day is messed up." Daisuke said as he walked down the stairs, forgetting to shut his door. He yawned then walked into the livingroom to see Daiki watching the news. Daisuke just shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to see Dark scarffing down pancakes.

"Wha-- How are you there?" Daisuke said looking like he could faint.

"Relax, it's only temporary... I think... Just don't take that necklace off, okay?" Dark said before scarffing down another pancake.

"What necklace?" Daisuke reached up to his neck and his fingers touched a chain, Daisuke pulled a silver necklace with black wings to his sight, "This necklace seperated us?"

"As far as I know." Dark said with a mouth full of food. (Real suave Dark.)

Daisuke sighed and sat down across from Dark. Emiko came out of the back and put a pancake on Daisuke's plate before he could finish pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"Their ya' go sweetie," Emiko said before walking off.

"Emiko's acting weirder than usual," Daisuke said watching Emiko leave the kitchen, then he turned to his plate and grabbed a butter knife to scoop butter with. Dark just shrugged and continued to eat his pancake. Daisuke spread butter on his pancake, then grabbed the surup and poured it on his pancake. 'Dark sure can eat alot,' thought Daisuke before he cut up the pancake and took out his chopsticks. Daisuke took one bite then decided that Dark must be addicted to Emiko's good food.

**Satoshi's Apartment**

Satoshi paced the apartment waiting for the web pages on his laptop to finish loading. He had papers scattered all over his bed and his book laying open and discarded by his door. The laptop stopped loading and Satoshi looked at it, stopping all movement. A picture of the necklaces came up, they looked like they'd been drawn. Satoshi walked over to his bed, where his laptop was laying, suprisingly he had room for it, with all of those papers.

"Hmph." Satoshi said after reading the website's page.

"What are you researching?" A framiliar voice said behind him.

Satoshi stiffened at the voice. He turned around to see Krad smiling at him.

"That's none of your consern," Satoshi said turning away from Krad and shutting the laptop as krad looked around Satoshi seeing a picture of necklaces carefully drawn.

"The necklaces did this then," Krad said holding out a pair of white wings, detailed in gold, the chain hooked to it, around his neck.

"Go away Krad." Satoshi said coldly. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"If that is what you wish, Satoshi." Krad said bowing elegantly, like he was french, then casually walked out. Satoshi slammed the door shut and walked back over to the laptop, now frustrated.

Openning the laptop back up he realized that he didn't know what Krad would or was up to. He frowned and walked over to his phone. He stared at it a moment before remembering what Daisuke's number was. He quickly punched in the numbers and waited hoping someone would answer.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIING. BRRRRIIIIING.

_"Niwa Residence." Towa chirped._

"Is Daisuke there?" Satoshi said calmly.

_"Just a moment..." Towa said and sat down the phone, "DAI-CHAN! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE ASKING FOR YOU!"_

Satoshi had been unlucky enough to have his ear right up to the phone when she screamed for him. He had immediately pulled the phone from his ear afte whencing and had it at arms length.

_"Hello?"_

Satoshi sighed in relief, and put the phone back up to his ear, 'Thank god she's gone.' Satoshi thought as he spoke. "Hello, Niwa-san?"

_"Yes?"_

"This is Satoshi, Krad was just at my house... I just wanted to warn you, I have no clue what Krad is up to now so don't go anywhere without Dark... Okay?" Satoshi said thinking that it sounded corny.

_"Okay, thanks for the warning Satoshi. I'll be careful." Daisuke said, you tell by his voice that he was smiling._

"Anou, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." Satoshi said quickly wrapping things up.

_"Okay, bye Satoshi."_

_CLICK._

Satoshi hung the cord phone back on the wall and sighed. 'Now that's Krad's free, their's no telling what he'll be up to.'

**A Block Away**

"I'm the only one hat's cared about you Satoshi... If I have to kill Dark's tamer to prove it... I will." Krad said an evil smirk gracing his lips as he took flight, not caring about the stares he was getting for having wings.

**Niwa's**

"Who was that?" Dark asked walking into thje livingroom.

"Satoshi-kun, he wanted to warn us about Krad." Daisuke said before plopping on the couch. Daisuke was now fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and one of Dark's abandoned black jackets.

"I forgot about Krad," Dark said yawning as he walked for the stairs.

"Where are you going," Daisuke asked standing back up and looking at the half asleep Dark.

"I'm taking a nap," Dark said before walking up the stairs. Daisuke just shrugged and sat back down. He heard the door slam and sighed as the news came on again. He looked at Daiki who was asleep on the other side of the couch.

_"Today there has been several report of a 'white phatom thief'. The 'white Dark' has white wings, long blond hair, and is wearing a local school's boy uniform. He's been seen walking through the streets and flying in the sky. If anyone has information regarding these attacks call 1-555-555- NEWS..."_

Daisuke looked at it blinking. 'Krad?... A "white phantom thief"...? I really doubt that.'

KNOCK KNOCK.

Daisuke almost jumped as the knocking brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't see Towa or Emiko in sight so he walked over to the door. He turned the knob and opened it to see Krad towering over him. Krad smirked and Daisuke felt all of his blod run cold as he took a step back to maybe get away. Krad's smirk only grew and he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled him outside. Daisuke tried to struggle, but Krad just grabbed his other wrist and turned him around restraining him like a straight jacket. Krad could feel Daisuke's heart race as he wrapped his hand around Daisuke's arms and chest then shut the door, Daisuke kicking and stuggling to get free. Krad put his free arm around Daisuke and got it caught on a chain, he ripped his hand free and a golden chain fell to the concrete. Krad put his free arm around him again holding him tightly as he walked off the porch. Daisuke froze in fear, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't get the words out. Krad flapped his wings a couple times then took flight, tightening his grip even more on Daisuke.

**Niwa's**

Dark sighed and sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. Dark groaned and hoped out of bed. With a yawn he walked to the door and opened it just enough for him to walk out, shutting it on his way out.

"Daisuke you wanna go--" Dark said as he went down the stairs and stopped when he realized Daisuke wasn't there.

"I couldn't of been asleep for more than a few minutes, so he should still be here." Dark said walking into the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Dark thought aloud as he walked to the basement to see if he was helping Emiko and Towa.

He walked across the kitchen and into the back. The first door on the right was open and he walked in. After walking down a flight of stairs he saw Emiko and Towa cleaning some artworks.

"Have you two seen Daisuke?" Dark said hoping they knew.

"No I haven't Dark, why?" Emiko said looking up from a statue she'd been dusting.

"No reason, I was just asking." Dark said and walked up the stairs before Emiko could respond.

He waked back into the livingroom and passed Daiki who was snoring loudly. Dark rolled his eyes and made his way to the desk by the door. Dark started looking through the papers scattered on it till he found the number he'd been looking for. He picked up the cordless phone and hit talk. A dial tone was heard and he dialed Satoshi's number.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIING. BBRRRRIIING.

No answer.

'Damn it Satoshi answer, this ringing is annoying.' Dark thought pacing the livingroom.

_"Hello?"_

"Commander Hiwatari?" Dark asked knowing hit was Satoshi, but called him commander to try and piss him off.

_"Dark, what do you want?" Satoshi said sighing._

"Did Daisuke leave to go to your house?" Dark said as a bit of worry started surfacing.

_"I told him not to go anywhere without you." Satoshi said thinking one thing...'Krad.'_

"That's not good." Dark said a pit building in his stomach.

_"When did Daisuke disappear?" Satoshi said trying to sort out the details._

"I don't know, I layed down for less than five minutes and when I woke up he was gone." Dark said his pacing getting worse, "Commander, do you know where Krad is?"

_"He showed up here earlier, but I haven't seen him since."_

"If you see Daisuke call here and tell Emiko, I'm going to go and find Daisuke." Dark said before walked over to the desk and hitting the talk button and left it on the desk before going to the door and opening it to see Daisuke's locket on the ground. Dark frowned and picked it up. 'Daisuke wouldn't take this off, his aunt gave it to him before she died.' Dark thought holding it tightly in his fist. 'So Krad did take him.' Dark thought standing up. 'That bastard.'

**Tyan: I'm ending it here before he trys to take off without Wiz.**

**'Kyuu'**

**(Picks up Wiz and hugs him.)**

**I love Wiz... Now the reviews that I neglected to write before!**

**LilAznSp0nge - (Laughs.) I didn't know it was awesome, but hey you're the reviewer so who am I to argue... As long as I don't die anytime soon I'll continue this story.**

**Phoenix Bakura- Krad is cute and evil, and Satoshi isn't sex deprived! Well, I think he isn't. And you got to see your precious Krad i nthis chapter so you'll be happy now... right? And thank god I'm not being sent to hell... And what with this 'YET' thing. (Smiles in victory.) Daisuke's on my side yay! Now to get Krad and Dark on my side. (Starts to plot.) Dark, Krad, and Satoshi being jealous no, it would never happen... Yeah right, we all know we could make them jealous very easily... Even if they don't show it. (Looks at Satoshi. Satoshi just walks away.) Ahhhh! Come back, I didn't mean it!**

**Tsuki Fox- Damn it, some one tells me I got the details just right, then I go and screw it up! (Blames her self-estem.)**

**Well, that's it... I think... Anyways-- Review peoples...! Please!**


	4. Krad's Plan

**Hello alls! Tyan, my clone, has been taken out of the job until the bastards let me put my other story back on... Anyways, we haven't been properly introduced, I usually have my clone stand in for me while I'm usually off at my dad's or typing another story... I'm sorry that I'm late on this update and I haven't answered your guys' reviews... The new guidelines had me out of commission for a while. I hope they don't delete my other ones, I don't know what I'd do if they wouldn't let me post my stories. (Sobs.) But I will make up for that! I will write a _really _long chapter! (Tyan nods and Tyantha just stars at her.) When did you get here?**

**Tyan: About two minutes ago.**

**Oh... Well, anyways-- On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Krad's Plan**

Dark had searched the town for hours, after going back for Wiz of course, and he was getting tired. He hadn't any leads right now he would do almost anything to get Daisuke back... Scratch that... He'd do anything. He sighed as he felt Wiz's tiredness starting to reflect on his flying. He circled around the clock tower and headed for the park.

He landed somewhere in the middle. Wiz happily turned back into his rabbit form and jumped into Dark's arms. With a soft 'kyu' he closed his eyes and cuddled up against Dark's chest. Dark just had to smile at the sight. He sighed and walked towards the road just to the left of him. Dark started to feel stares and took a ball cap out of his back pocket. He put it on with one hand; the other still held a sleeping Wiz.

"You shouldn't be out during the day. It's easier for people to recognize you." A voice said from behind him.

Dark smirked and turned around. "Commander Hiwatari. What do I owe for this pleasant surprise," Dark said sarcasm lining his words.

"I don't have time for your games Dark... Krad's been sighted by several people at an old abandoned factory at the edge of town. It's northeast of here." Satoshi said a frown present on his face. He looked at Dark's clothes, they were wrinkled and the same ones that he wore last night, plus the ball cap that covered his purple hair.

"Fine, but if you're wrong there'll be hell to pay, Commander." Dark simply stated before walking past Satoshi.

Satoshi shook his head wondering how he could be the greatest thief; Satoshi turned around and watched Dark for a moment then thought of a way to get Daisuke back.

"Your not going to make it there walking," Satoshi said as Dark turned around with a smug look on his face.

"Then what do you suggest?" Dark said crossing his arms.

"My dad's motorcycle... He left it in a garage not too far from here." Satoshi said, a twinge of annoyance coming to the surface at just the thought of his father.

"Fine, show me where it is... But I'm driving." Dark said his ego going up by 5 points.

"Do you know how to drive?" Satoshi said looking at him coldly.

"Well... No--" Dark began but was cut off by Satoshi walking away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here, I have no clue where that motorcycle is!" Dark screamed following Satoshi across the street.

Satoshi just ignored him and continued to cross the street. He took a fast step seeing a car coming and was on the other side before Dark could stop and wait for the car to pass. Dark stopped at about the middle of the road and the blue Grandam passed moments later. Satoshi heard Dark growl in annoyance and a slight smile came up, but disappeared immediately after he realized what he was doing. 'Krad must of really rubbed off on me,' Satoshi thought as Dark walked up to him.

"Commander, did you smile?" Dark said a smirk present.

"No, now shut up. The sooner we get Daisuke back the sooner we can return you to his body," Satoshi said coldly, venom lining his words.

"I didn't think Krad could influence you, but I guess I was wrong," Dark said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Satoshi said nothing, and turned the corner on Saki Street. Heading south down the road he stopped after a minute of walking. Dark looked at the garage just to his left, it looked like expensive people parked there. Dark heard Satoshi sigh and turned around to see Satoshi walk past him and to the side door. Dark shrugged and followed. Dark watched Satoshi with intrest. Satoshi felt Dark's staring and glared at him. Dark just looked away as if nothing had happened and looked down to Wiz who hadn't woken up yet. Dark looked around for people and realized that the place was deserted. He thought it was a little suspicious, but brushed it off and took his black ball cap off. Wiz twitched in his sleep and lightly kicked Dark's chest. Dark looked down to him and picked him off of his right forearm and placed him in the hat. Wiz just turned to the other side and fell back asleep. He looked up to see Satoshi waiting for him, the side door open. Satoshi looked quite annoyed, but Dark just gave him a smirk and walked inside.

It was the standard asphalt floor and concrete walls as well as the ceiling. He looked about seeing only a few cars. A silver Jaguar, black Monte Carlo, blue Lexus... And there it was, in the far right corner. It was a slick black Harley. If it hadn't of been branded it in flames on the side of the gas tank, he would of mistaken it for a West Coast Chopper. That had Dark thinking, he was sure that Harley's were American bikes.

"Are or was your parents rich?" Dark asked walking towards the bike. Satoshi just looked annoyed by the question and glared at Dark, who you could of mistaken for a little kid as he fast walked towards the bike.

"They were," Satoshi said more to himself than Dark as he casually walked over to the bike, Dark already there and looking like he would drool at any moment.

"Stop your daydreaming and get on," Satoshi spat as he got on, Dark looking at the back of it. He looked like he could say 'why me' at any moment as he too got on. Satoshi started it up, the key already in it. It was a wonder that it hadn't been stolen. Satoshi kicked the gearshift on the left side of the bike, putting it into first and turned the right hand back giving it gas. Satoshi kept his legs planted on the ground till he kicked the shift again and it went into second. Satoshi turned the gas back more and guided the bike to the up ramp not too far ahead of them. The bike lightly bumped over a line of rubber on the asphalt and a garage door ahead of them began to open. Dark thought he was going to lose his head with how slow it was, but it managed to make it about a foot above Dark's head.

As soon as they hit the road Satoshi had it in gear four and was going way over the speed limit. Surprisingly no cops were stopping them, Dark was sure that they didn't look the right age to drive or even if they did, it was barely. With a sigh he leaned back into the back seat and held onto the bars that secured the backing to the motorcycle. 'I'm coming Daisuke.' He thought as he closed his eyes enjoying the wind that ran through his hair.

Dark remained that way for a while, occasionally tightening his grip when Satoshi dodged and went around cars. He suddenly jerked up and opened his eyes when he heard the all to familiar siren sound. He looked at the unmarked police car behind them. The car wasn't even fast. Satoshi had it out ran and maneuvered. Dark just smirked and relaxed again. It seemed easy. Like everything was going too well.

'Going too well...' Those words rung in his head as the bike slowed and came to a jerked stop. 'Someone's in a hurry.' Dark thought as he hopped off the bike, now going serious. He looked the old building over. It was basically a huge brick building that had vines and grass growing near and on it, ruining the concrete around it and the walls it's self. There was but one window in the front. It was up by the top of the wall. It'd been broken and a falling wooden roof could be seen through it. 'Great... The usual abandoned factory hide out. Krad's been watching _way_ too much tv.' Dark snickered in his head, his old self showing through the serious personality he'd been trying to keep.

"Are you coming?" Satoshi said glaring at Dark. Dark looked away from the window and smirked.

"Yeah... Time to kick Krad's ass." Dark said calmly, but sarcasm still shown through like the sun at the end of a storm.

They both walked up to a wooden door, splinter and bullet holes in it. 'Did Krad rent this from some other bad guys?' Dark thought as Satoshi turned the copper doorknob opening it to find only darkness. Dark scanned the room, his eyes adjust quickly to the darkness he'd been used to for so long. The place looked like a wreak. Beams were laying on the cold concrete floor, some beans still held onto the ceiling by splinters and others were just plain rotten. The place looked more like a prison than a factory. There were two metal stairs on each side that spiraled up to a metal walkway that held what looked like cells. One of the staircase however, spiraled up further. Dark was betting that Daisuke was up there since he hadn't heard a word or even movement since they walked in... Just an eerie silence. Dark didn't wait for Satoshi, he ran full force, going with inhuman speed. Satoshi ran after not keeping up, but still not too far behind.

Dark reached the top, to see an open door that led to the roof. He walked through only to see Daisuke tied to a chair in the middle of it.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled running to him. Ropes tightly bound him and bruises were evident. Daisuke's head was down making his bangs hide his eyes. Dark reached Daisuke and saw immediately that he was unconscious. Dark's anger grew for Krad as he gently shook Daisuke waking him up. Daisuke blinked, his vision a bit blurry, but he could tell who was in front of him.

"Dark," Daisuke chocked out. Dark gave Daisuke a smile and started to untie his binds. Satoshi came through moments later, Dark untied the last knot.

"Is he okay?" Satoshi asked walking up to the two, he eyes on Daisuke.

"Looks like Krad got him good, but he should be fine." Dark said helping Daisuke out of the chair.

"You got to help them..." Daisuke said his eyes hazing, sleep hitting him full force.

"Daisuke! Stay with me. Who's 'them'?" Dark said taking Daisuke in his arm, holding him bridial (bridal) style.

"Mom... And..." Daisuke managed to say before he was out.

"The Niwas." Satoshi said before taking off for the bike.

Dark watched him go and looked back to Daisuke and smiled. 'He's gonna be okay.' Dark thought and looked on a bruise that covered the right side of his face.

"Krad's gonna pay for this!" Dark growled holding Daisuke tightly to his chest and walked off the building's roof. He heard a light creaking sound and part of the roof collapsed. Specifically the middle of it, where the chair stood; or once stood.

Daisuke didn't wake all the while scaring Dark a bit. 'What did Krad do to you?'

**Road - Block from the Niwas**

Satoshi had the bike going at its limits. Krad was going to kill, he could already sense it; if he hadn't already. Satoshi frowned trying not to think of the worse, but knew it would be coming.

He braked the bike and it came to a screeching halt in front of the Niwas. Satoshi didn't even shut the bike off. He put down the kick stand and was running to the gate. He was even surprised that he even put the kick stand down as he pulled the gate open and ran for the door hoping to maybe catch Krad before he could succeed.

He was too late. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was blood. It was everywhere. A lady lay sprawled on the floor not far from the door. Her eyes open in terror. She had he throat cut, deeply and she looked like she'd been mutilated. An old man lay on the couch, his legs looked broken and his fingers bent in unnatural ways. He too had been mutilated, but unlike the lady, the face had been hacked up too. A young girl that didn't look much older than Satoshi was laying face down on the floor. She had blond hair, that part of it was stained red. She wore a maid's outfit and even the black on the dress was stained red. The last one he saw was a man not too much older than the lady. He was lying across from the couch, decapitated. His head not far from the body. It was a gruesome sight. And in the middle of all the blood and gore stood a smiling blond. His white clothes were stained with blood. The smile was evil. It enjoyed it all and Satoshi knew it.

"I'd love to stick around, but I have a tamer to kill." Krad said his smile, more evil, if that was even possible.

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled, his hands balling into fists and his body was shaking in anger.

"Satoshi, you can't kill me. I'm the only one that has always cared for you." Krad's voice was cold and heartless.

"Krad... This is it! You went way too far! Now your gonna pay." Satoshi said calmly as Krad looked taken back. Satoshi didn't care. He'd killed.

He went too far and needed to be stopped. Satoshi ran at Krad, Krad's smile diminished as Satoshi went to punch Krad. He was going to kill him with his bare hands if he had to. He would end all the suffering. It would stop it now.

**Sidewalk Outside Factory**

Dark sighed as Wiz popped out from behind Dark's shirt. Dark wondered how he'd gotten there, but he shrugged it off when Daisuke woke up. He looked down at Daisuke's frail body as Daisuke looked up at Dark, sadness in his eyes. He squirmed a bit and Dark let him down. 'Krad had to have done something bad for Daisuke to be like that.' Dark thought as he watched Daisuke who started walking, pulling Dark out of his thoughts.

"Dark?" Daisuke said softly, his voice too sounded sad.

"Yeah?" Dark said catching up to Daisuke, now walking side by side with Daisuke.

"Dark... We'll always be together, right?" Daisuke said startling Dark, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, we will... I promise." He said it wondering why he'd ask something like that.

Dark pulled himself out of his thoughts remembering that Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke were in danger. Daisuke turned around seeing that Dark had stopped. Wiz happily jumped into Dark's arms and Dark lightly touched his head instantly transforming him into Dark's wings. Wiz latched himself to Dark's back and Dark grabbed Daisuke, holding him bridal style. Daisuke yelped not expecting it, as Dark took flight going to the mansion he called home.

**Niwas**

Satoshi took another swing and Krad moved easily dodging Satoshi's attacks.

"Come on Satoshi, I know you can do better then that," Krad sneared (sneered) enjoying the fight.

Satoshi growled and punched at him again, Krad moving to the left (from Satoshi's view), but Satoshi was expecting this and kicked Krad with his left foot. Krad cringed and lost his balance, falling to the right, but quickly caught himself on a nearby wall.

"Your getting better Satoshi," Krad said holding his side.

"I don't care," Satoshi muttered before going to punch Krad with his right fist. Krad quickly let go of his side and

grabbed the fist, his teeth clenched. Satoshi pushed harder, getting a little closer to Krad's face. Krad was weakening and Satoshi knew it. Satoshi punched Krad in his left side pushing Krad to his right. Krad let go of Satoshi's fist and hit a wall parallel to the couch. Krad had to do something or Satoshi would kill him. Krad pushed off the wall, his speed and strength weakened. Satoshi got into a defensive stance and Krad pushed Satoshi's left shoulder, using the last of his speed up. Satoshi hit the couch hard. Satoshi pushed himself up to see Krad gone.

"Damn it!" Satoshi yelled punching the floor. Blood covered his fist and his glasses had been abandoned at the door. Satoshi quickly got up and walked over to the lady's body. His glasses had been knocked off by Krad and landed in her blood. He picked them up expecting them for any damage, then whipped the blood onto his shirt as Dark walked in.

Dark was stunned by the sight. Satoshi watched him a moment then put his glasses on.

"Where's Daisuke?" Satoshi asked ripping Dark away from the gruesome sight. Dark looked at him, sadness and anger in his eyes.

"He's outside," Dark said quietly.

"Dark I'm--" Satoshi began to say.

"I don't want to hear it." Dark said coldly as he looked at the people who were once his family.

Satoshi sighed and walked outside, shutting the door quickly so Daisuke wouldn't be able to see it. He was sitting on the concrete steps looking at the ground in front of him. Satoshi sat beside him not knowing what to say.

"He killed them, didn't he?" Daisuke said not taking his eyes off the ground. Satoshi had never seen him this way. He didn't like how sad Daisuke was.

"Yeah," Satoshi said slowly, not knowing a way to comfort him.

"Why... Why'd he have to kill them?" Daisuke asked, tears dropping to the concrete, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Satoshi didn't answer. He just got up and walked to the street, leaving Daisuke with Dark. Dark came out moments later, just in time to see Satoshi speed off on the Harley. He sighed and sat down beside Daisuke, who was still crying.

"Daisuke... I called an ambulance... They'll be here soon." Dark said softly, looking at Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded and wiped his tears away with his right sleeve.

"I'll have to put you into hiding." Dark said looking to the sky and leaning back.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said looking up at Dark, Daisuke was flushed and unshed tears were still in his eyes.

"You're going to have to change your name and get out of this town, Daisuke." Dark said turning his gaze to Daisuke, barely moving his head to the left and he put his arms behind his head.

"You're coming too, right?" Daisuke said his tears stopped, but his face was still red from crying.

"Not until I stop Krad." Dark said sitting up, "I'm not getting you into this, he's already hurt you too much."

Dark pulled a necklace out that held a locket on the chain. He put it in Daisuke's hand and closed it, "Daisuke, promise me that you'll stay out of this fight."

"But Dark--" Daisuke tried to say before Dark cut him off.

"Daisuke, this is no longer your fight. Please try to understand that," Dark said letting go of Daisuke's hand.

"Okay Dark." Daisuke said in a whisper as the ambulance came up. Dark stood up and looked down to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, go with them to the hospital. I'll be back within' the hour." He said before he walked to the gate and left.

Daisuke just sat there. His whole life seemed to be gone. The only person he had left was Dark. The paramedics rushed inside and one stopped at Daisuke looking at his bruises and flushed face. She shook her head and began to talk to him in a calm and soft voice. She was wearing the usual blue uniform, a pair of navy blue pants, a white t-shirt with the paramedic's logo in dark blue and a navy blue coat that had the paramedic's logo sewn on. She had long brown hair that was tied back and forest green eyes.

"Sweetheart, do you know what happened?" She asked as paramedics rushed back to the ambulance to get body bags. Daisuke just shook his head and the lady sighed and saw them take in three body bags out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you want to come to the hospital with us?" She asked, her voice still soft and calm. Daisuke nodeded (nodded) his head and she extended her left hand to him. He took it and she helped him up. Daisuke wanted to cry again, but held it in as the lady led him to the ambulance.

**A Block Away**

He scolded himself for not seeing this coming. The family he once knew was gone and there was nothing he could do about that now. Daisuke was now his top priority. He knew only one person that could help him get Daisuke into hiding. The word from the streets was that he'd moved. So he'd be a pain to find. The old man would always refuse to move, even when the cops were onto him. Why he'd chosen to move now, he could only guess. 'Old fool.' Dark thought trying to think of any place the guy would move to.

After a moment he sighed and took flight, with Wiz searching the place for any one with information. He hadn't needed any help from the streets in so long, that he almost forgot what it like to out there. He flew for a moment and turned his gaze to an all to familiar alley. He turned to the left and descended without any trouble. He landed in the left corner of the alley hidden by shadows. A fight was going on, maybe rivaling gangs. He didn't feel like finding out either. Wiz transformed back into his rabbit form and hid behind Dark's neck as he walked out of the corner of the place. The people fighting blocked the only way out, but he really didn't care nor notice. They all stopped and turned their gaze to Dark. The leader, walked away from his group. He had short pink hair and purple eyes. He couldn't of been over 17 and didn't have a lot of muscle, but he looked like he'd easily been holding his own.

"Dark Mousey?" The kid spoke uncertain.

"The one and only," Dark said smirking. The other group that's been on the right, fled at the mention of the name, "I guess my reputation still holds."

"It never changed Dark-sama." The kid said smirking, "You're still the most feared out here... But anyways, what are you doing back? You haven't been seen out here in over 35 years."

"It's really been that long?" Dark said to himself sighing. "Well, I'll get to the point. I need to find Toshiro. Have you seen the old fool?"

"He moved to Tokyo after a band of assassins tried to take himout him out. He got out of fraudery a long time ago." The kid said explaining the situation on the streets.

"Is there any new talent out there, kid?" He asked seeing how the streets have changed, even if his rep hadn't.

"Yeah, we got one good one. He must have moved here about two years ago. Word says they're better than Toshiro... The person's name is Kage. You can find Kage at apartment 4D; In the northern complex, two blocks from here." The kid said while the rest of the group was starting to scatter before the cops got there.

"Thanks kid." Dark said before reaching back and touching Wiz's head and transforming him into Dark's wings. The kid looked at Dark amazed. Dark just smirked and took flight. The kid watched Dark fly north, then smiled and ran off to find where his gang had gone to.

'Okay now to find this 'Kage' person.' Dark thought as he came to the complex and landed on the roof. Wiz instantly turned back into a rabbit and Dark walked to the roof access door, tugging on it slightly. The door opened with a loud creaking sound. 'Jeez. Everywhere I go the place is falling apart.' He thought as he walked inside, seeing a dimly lit flight of stairs that led to the hall of the fifth floor. Dark cautiously took a few steps down hoping he wasn't like Toshiro and set up traps everywhere. He sighed when nothing happened and walked casually down the stairs and to the hall. The hall had an oak staircase that was missing some pieces and red carpet that was burned and stained. He shrugged it off not wanting to know. The first door he saw said 6E.

"Next floor," He muttered going down the hall to an elevator and four flights of stairs. He looked at the old elevator and immediately was against going on it. It looked older than the town. He walked past the elevator and opened the door to the stairs. They weren't anything fancy, just concrete stairs and pipe railings.

He went down one flight of stairs and opened a heavy blue door. The fourth floor looked like it was kept clean. The red carpet was vacuumed and the whole area looked like maids came in everyday and cleaned it. Dark didn't have much time to look at his surroundings. He needed to talk to 'Kage.' The nearest door to him was 8D. He walked through the hall till he spotted 4D at the end. Casually, he walked over to it and knocked on the door. He could hear rummaging around, then someone running to the door. He smirked, 'They think I'm the cops.' Dark thought as a yound lady, maybe 16 at the most.

"Um... May I help you?" The girl said in a calm voice.

"I'm looking for a person named 'Kage.' Do you know where I can find him?" Dark said leaning against the doorframe.

"One, Kage is not a him. And two, why should _she_ help you?" She said, her voice still calm and a hint of annoyance mixed in it.

"Because Dark Mousey asked," Dark said, hoping that his rep could do the talking.

"You're Dark Mousey?" She said in annoyance.

"Yes." Dark simply stated.

"People around here are scared of him, and you don't seem to be the type that can bring fear to gangs." She said almost challenging him.

Dark crossed his arms, "Toshiro wasn't this stubborn," Dark stated saying it more to himself than her.

"You knew Toshiro?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and the old fool took off to Tokyo and left me with Kage." Dark said, his patience running thin.

"Well come in." She said as she pushed the door all the way open and walked back inside.

"Toshiro isn't that famous, so why'd I have to mention his name to get you to know who I am?" Dark said walking in, the place was full of papers, electronics, and other junk that cluttered the place. The only areas that seemed to be clear, was at the other side of the apartment. There was a desk against the far right corner, a desk chair and from the desk to the left corner you could see wooden flooring. A walkway just before the desk went of to what Dark thought to be a bedroom. She had several chairs from a hospital waiting room scattered in the room. They were all stacked with junk, except for one that was just on the edge of the junk. It was parallel to the left corner.

"He's my father," She said sitting down in a rolling desk chair.

"Oh... So your Kage." Dark said shutting the door and walking up to her.

"Well what do you need? The usual passport and fake ID--" She started to say as she pressed a red button under the table and her work station came out of the wall.

"I need a birth certificate, passport, social security card, and school transfer papers." He said moving out of the way as she rolled over to her station.

"Alright. I'll have it done tomorrow." She said pulling out several pieces paper.

"I'll need information," She said handing him the papers.

"Okay." Dark said sighing, 'This could take a while.' He thought as he sat down in the only other chair that wasn't covered in papers and junk.

**Hospital**

Daisuke sat in the waiting room, he was leaned back against the wall that his chair was pushed against. Daisuke's eyes seemed hazed, like he was somewhere else. A nurse came in and sighed at the state he was in. She had long blond hair and didn't look Japanese at all. She walked up to him and sat in the chair beside him.

"Sulking won't bring them back," She said turning to him.

Daisuke turned towards her, his head still rested on the wall. "What would you know about loss?" Daisuke said coldly.

The nurse was taken back at how he had said it. He looked like an innocent child that wouldn't speak in such a manner. She looked at the bandages on his arm and the splint that wrapped from his forearm to his neck.

"I lost the only relative I had when I was about your age." She said as a sudden sadness filling her words.

"At least you didn't loss them all in one day," Daisuke said then stood up and walked out, leaving the nurse staring at the door he'd just walked out of.

"Poor kid," The nurse muttered, then she too got up and went back to her duties.

**Northern Complex**

"Here," He said giving her back six pieces of paper.

"You didn't put which school he'd be transferring to." She said looking over the papers.

"I haven't decided on a school." Dark said getting up from the chair.

"I'll research for ya and find a school." She said setting the papers on her station.

"Just a good public Middle School will do. He'll only need to go there for a few months... After that he'll got to High School... Anou, after the summer's over." Dark said to her before turning and walking towards the door, stepping lightly, hoping not to trip over something.

"Pick it up around noon, okay?" She said watching as he got to the door. He just waved, not even turning around. Dark opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Well, now I've got me a handful... This is gonna take me all night." She said and yawned. She picked up the papers and rolled over to her, surprisingly clean desk and hit the red button. Her station disappeared into the wall. Sighing she turned on the computer. Looking down at the papers she spotted the name.

"Makoto, Ryou... I wonder what the kid's real name is?" She said before turning to the computer and typing in her password.

**(Looks up at the story.) Is it long? I don't think so, but my beta reader does... (Shrugs.) Anyhow, review... Please!**

**Tyan: Are you that desperate for a review?**

**No.**

**Tyan: You are!**

**Dark: Tyan's right... For once.**

**Why are all you peoples against me?**

**Tyan: One it's not 'peoples' its people... And two, we are not against you... We just don't agree with you.**

**(Falls down amine style.) You guys are mean!**

**Dark: I know it's fun! (Smiles in victory... Gets hit by a flying frying pan.)**

**(Cracks up laughing.)**

**Dark: (Pan falls off his face and lands on his toe.) Oww!**

**(Still laughing and Tyan has joined in.)**

**Dark: (Picks up the frying pan and runs after Tyantha.)**

**Eeeep! (Runs off screen.)**

**Tyan: (Watches them trying not to laugh.) ... Um... (BANG is heard in the back ground. Tyan sweatdrop.) Byes.**


	5. The Start of New Things

**Chapter 5: The Start of New Things**

"Now to go see Daisuke... I hope he's okay... What am I saying? His entire families been murdered. He won't be okay for a long time." Dark said to himself as he flew, using Wiz for wings instead of those fake ones that drained him of his magic.

He didn't feel like going back, but he couldn't turn his back on his problems, he had to make sure Daisuke was safe first.

Within' minutes the hospital was coming into view, it stood at an impressive eighteen stories and it's light silver glowed from the setting sun. The place was so unpleasant, yet they still tried so hard to make it a welcoming place. He landed in the shade of the trees offering him a bit of protection from prying eyes, as Wiz turned back and Dark put on his cap.

Walking out of the small group of trees he crossed the parking lot and found Daisuke sitting outside the entrance doors.

He let out a heavy sigh and put up a smirk. He really didn't want to smirk or even smile, but he'd put this facade up as long as Daisuke hurt.

"What are you doing out here? I figured you'd be inside answering questions." Dark said as he aproached him and sat beside him on the side walk his legs lazily extended on to the asphalt of the parking lot.

"They whispered that 'they wouldn't be getting much out of him' and walked off... About twenty minutes ago." Daisuke spoke softly his voice filled with sadness as he looked at the ground, his legs brought close to his chest and his chin rested on his knees.

Dark wasn't sure what to say, after all the times that he'd talked Daisuke it had been about petty things. Nothing like this, no this was something he had no experience in, yet for some reason he found himself talking even as his mind wandered in search of some way to confort Daisuke, just one sentence, if only.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. I've arranged for a plane ticket and fake ids for you," Dark started. "You'll be moving to California, so brush up on your English, okay?"

"Are you coming too?" Daisuke asked looking up to Dark for the first time, his eyes pleading for him to say yes, but when the word never came Daisuke looked back at the ground and muddered 'oh'.

"I'm sorry Daisuke I didn't mean for this to happen to you, but I can't let him kill you too. This is my fight now, not yours. And I don't plan on having you get caught in the middle of it." Dark said his voice grave and serious. It seemed unbecoming of the theif, but he spoke it just the same.

"I know your worried about me, but let me make my own decisions," Daisuke's voice rose as anger began to take form in him, consuming him. "I know I'm not a good theif and I'm clumsy, but I don't want to be left out of this, not now, not ever!"

Daisuke was shocked to find that he had moved leaning toward Dark, now sitting on his knees, fist clentched and a red mark on the side of Dark's face.

"Daisuke... I'm sorry." Dark said softly as he rubbed his left cheek. 'Damn, he punched me hard. I didn't know he had it in him.' Dark thought as he suddenly smiled and ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Do you feel better now?"

Daisuke looked like he was too shocked to even say anything. He looked down, his bangs hiding his face and suddenly he shot forward his lips touching Dark's. Dark, who was shocked at first wrapped his arms around Daisuke and kissed him back. Daisuke wasn't emotionally balanced anymore and Dark knew he was taking advantage of him, but one kiss wouldn't hurt... Would it?

Daisuke broke the kiss and buried his head into Dark's chest. Dark could feel his shirt become wet with tears as Daisuke choked out 'don't leave me'.

Dark hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. "You know I can't stay with you. He'll kill you."

"Come on, we'll stay at Satoshi's for the night." Dark said as he let go out Daisuke. Daisuke still clung to his shirt, but he let go after a moment and they both rose Daisuke a bit shaky. He clung to Dark's arm for support. Dark just sighed and picked him up bridial style, Wiz jumping out of the back of his shirt and transforming into wings. Dark had wondered why Wiz kept hiding, but he pushed it aside and took flight.

It didn't take him long to get to Satoshi's apartment, in fact the only trouble was when Daisuke almost fell down a flight of stairs.

Daisuke lightly knocked on the apartment door. No answer. Dark shrugged to Daisuke and turned the knob finding that it was unlocked. Dark pushed the door open and walked in, Daisuke right behind him. The place was a mess. Evern Daisuke was shocked by the mess. Curtains were ripped, a part of it had blood on it and there were papers everywhere you looked, alot of them had pictures of the necklaces that Dark had stolen.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked Dark still entranced by the blood that dripped off a corner of the curtain.

"I'm guessing that Satoshi and Krad had a nice fight in here, but neither one of them is dead... There would of been more blood, " Dark said squating down and inspecting

a dry drop of blood by his foot.

"I hope Satoshi's okay." Daisuke said looking the place over once more. A laptop caught his eye. It was laying by the wall parallel to him, the screen flashed a couple of times, then it went out.

"I'm sure creepy bastard can handle himself." Dark replied and stood up. "Well Daisuke, where are going to stay now?"

Daisuke contemplated for a moment, he looked so cute when he thought and Dark chuckled when Daisuke looked like he was over thinking.

"Hmm... How about the Haradas!" Daisuke yelled, a little too excited.

"Fine, but if I get jumped by Risa you're dead." Dark said sighing at the thought of her tackling him, knocking him out, and tieing him up in her basement.

"Okay, I'll try and keep it from happening." Daisuke said half laughing as he walked out of the apartment, his troubles forgotten for that moment.

Dark smirked and scooped up Daisuke bridal style. Daisuke yelped and looked at Dark half pouting.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because you're too slow and I wanna fly out of here... It's alot more fun." Dark said chuckling, when Daisuke glared at him.

**Haradas**

"Riku... Have you seen my lepard undies!" Risa yelled to her twin as she franticly ravaged through her clothes.

Riku dodged a flying dress as she walked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Wha ya ean eprd unies?" She managed to get out before she took out her toothbrush, this time dodging a big pile of clothes.

She tapped her sister on her shoulder and Risa turned around to see a dress over each of her shoulders, a sock hanging from her head as well as a pair of pants.

"Why. Are. You. Searching. For those god damn lepard underwear!" Riku said handing her an article of clothing everytime she spoke a word and lashing out on her sister when she ran out.

"What? I have a feeling that Dark is going to be here and I want to look nice! Besides... You never know what will happen." Risa stated throwing random articles of clothing back into her closet, not bothering to fold or hang up any of it.

"I can't believe you still like that... That pervert!" Riku yelled, anger overwhelming her at just the thought of his name.

"He's not a pervert! He's a gentlemen." Risa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I hope you guys are not talking about me."

Risa turned and shrieked, Riku justed looked at him glaring.

"Dark!" Risa ran up and hugged him almost knocking him over. Daisuke, who was still on the balcony couldn't help, but laugh. Dark turned and glared at him, Daisuke just grinned and walked inside.

Riku looked at Daisuke then to Dark, and vice versa.

"Daisuke... What are you doing with him?" Riku said and pointed at Dark.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Daisuke said and scratched the back of his head.

"Then start from the begining." Riku said, her voice showing that she was in a foul mood.

"I guess I should explain," Dark said as he pried Risa off of himself. "His family was kinda in an accident and I'm making sure he has a place to stay for the night."

"So how did you two meet?" Riku said not buying it.

"He was wondering around the park, by himself." Dark said easily coming up with a lie.

"Wait. Your family was in an accident! Are they okay?" Riku said dismissing Dark.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, but they won't be out of the hospital for a while... Riku, do you mind if we stay here. I can't stay at Satoshi's he's not there and I don't want to bother Takeshi..." Daisuke said, stopping before he could ramble on too much.

"Yeah, I guess so, but he sleeps on the couch. He's not staying anywhere near my room."

"He's not sleeping on the couch! Dark can sleep in my room." Risa said grabbing Dark's arm.

"Um... I think I'll stick with the couch. Sorry Ms. Risa, but I wouldn't want to get pounded by your sister." Dark said being suave so Risa wouldn't protest.

"Okay, Dark... But only because you agreed to it." Risa said trying to cling to his arm again.

Dark looked at her with wide-eyes and tried prying her off again, when she starting humming 'here comes the bride'. Riku couldn't help, but laugh at Dark's attempt to get away, Daisuke snickering behind his hand.

"That's not funny!" Dark said in between pants as he ran arround the room, Risa on his tail, love set on her mind.

After about 5 laps, one time around Risa's bed, and two around Riku and Daisuke; Dark shot out the door, leaving a trail of wind and Risa, who'd tripped and fell over a dress that she hadn't bothered to pick up. Daisuke was a little weary of helping Risa up, considering the position Dark was in, but he ended up helping her anyways, Dark probably hiding in some dark corner hoping that she doesn't find him.

**I know... A filler chapter, but I wanted to get back into the habit of writing. I have no clue how I used to post chapters every other day... But anyways, I'll try and update all stories... Hopefully.**


	6. The Start of New Things Part II

**Okay next chapter! i'm going to try and speed things up, considering the night at Haradas only consisted of Risa finding Dark, Dark getting tied up and Daisuke getting his first taste of Vamp (really powerful energy drink)... NEVER give Daisuke energy drinks! You know what, I'll start the story with Riku giving him one...**

**Chapter 6: The Start of New Things... Part 2**

"Hey Daisuke!" Riku called from here room.

Daisuke gave a small 'huh?' and walked down the hall. Before he could even get into the door Riku popped out holding a can of... Well... Something.

"Here. This is for you." Riku handed him the can, it was slick black, slightly taller than the usual american coke cans and in red letters it said Vamp.

"Um... What's this?" Daisuke asked as he read the fine print. "'Not for the mortal or the weak'..." Daisuke sweatdropped and looked at Riku confused.

"Just drink it. It's just an energy drink. They, however, attempt to scare you away with the labels." Riku said explaining it.

"Uhhh..." Daisuke looked at the so called energy drink and sighed.

"Come on it's good... I swear!" Riku pulled another out of her pjs and opened it.

"Alright," Daisuke said giving in. He popped the top and took a sip. 'It's not bad.' Daisuke thought looking to Riku who was already gulping it down. He shook his head and took another sip, then another. Before long he had drained the can and was asking for more.

"No problem!" Riku said grinning as she pulled another out of her huge pockets.

Daisuke smiled wide and took it in two hands, walking off to see how Dark was doing as a hostage to Risa.

It was kinda odd how it happened... I think scary fits it better though. Dark was tip-toeing in the dark when Risa jumped him and put a cloth over his mouth. The question is, where did she get a hold of that?

Daisuke popped his head into Risa's room. He could see Risa on her bed talking a thousand words a minute; And Dark, tied to her computer chair, and cuffed, and... Well, you get the picture. In other words he wasn't going anywhere.

Daisuke suddenly got an idea (oh no, the sugar's kicking in). He walked quietly up to Dark and rested his left arm on his right shoulder. Dark had the look of 'help me', only making Daisuke smirk. He turned the chair away from Risa, who was off in her dream land... Still talking. 'God! Does she even need to breathe?' Daisuke thought as he sat down in Dark's lap, his feet dangling on each side of Dark's hips.

"Daisuke... Stop playing around and get me out of here." Dark whispered hoping Risa didn't notice him trying to escape.

"But I wanna play." Daisuke whispered back pouting, taking a sip, then pouting again.

"What's that?" Dark asked looking at the drink.

"Vamp." Daisuke quickly answered, then took another sip, the can never leaving his mouth.

"What's Vamp?" Dark asked as Daisuke gulped the rest down and lightly tossed it down in the floor. This snapped Risa out of her fantasy land, only to see Daisuke lick his lips and kiss Dark... HER Dark. (Yeah right.)

Dark was shocked that Daisuke had done that in front of Risa, but he didn't mind, it seemed to shut her up even. He smirked in the kiss and pushed himself up to deepen the kiss, Risa looking at him in total shock.

'What happened to my innocient and shy Daisuke?' Dark thought as Daisuke broke the kiss a wide smile planted on his face. Dark could of sworn that Daisuke had a look of total bliss.

Dark snaped out of his daze when Daisuke nipped at his lower lip.

"Are you teasing me?" Dark asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe." Daisuke said in a sing-song voice.

"You... What-How...Why?" Risa couldn't get the words out. 'Dark and Daisuke... A couple?' That was all she thought for a while, Daisuke and Dark looking at her with disappointed looks. She was the odd man...er woman out. She glared at Daisuke and stomped out.

And of course, just as she did; Riku walked in. Riku didn't want to know. She took one look at them, only seeing Dark's feet, Daisuke's back, and a part of there faces. That was enough for her, things were getting a little too kinky.

She walked out going straight for her room, she let out a sigh and slumped against her wall. 'Does this mean that Daisuke doesn't like me anymore?' Riku thought as she stared at her feet.

"Daisuke! Wake up! I know your faking!" Dark yelled as he attempted to turn the chair and knock Daisuke out. Daisuke just laid on Dark, his eyes closed. Dark was about to try and make it spin the other way when Daisuke jumped up, hit his head on Dark chin and fell backwards out of the chair.

"Ops" He muddered as he jumped up (literally) and turned Dark around, quite fast, unting him, picking locks, and such.

Within' minutes he'd untied Dark and probably broke a few records too.

Dark got up and kicked the chair in vengence, Daisuke looked at him, perfectly still. As if on a timer Daisuke began jumping up and down, startling Dark.

"Come on Dark! Let's do something!" Daisuke said his voice a little too loud. He spun around and started jumping again, a smile on his face. "Come on! I'm bored!"

"What was in that drink!" Dark exclaimed as he watched Daisuke climb onto Risa's bed and start bouncing on it like it was a tranpoline. He bounced one more time and let himself fall onto his back. He opened his arms wide and looked at the ceiling.

"Take me, Dark!" Daisuke said then sat up laughing.

"What in the hell was in that drink!" Dark asked again, losing pacience and lives from all the heart attacks, that kept killing him.

"There, There was um... Um SUGAR and um, um CAFFEINE, and um... What-else-is-in-an-energy-drink?"

Dark looked at him like he'd grown an extra arm.

"An ENERGY DRINK!" Dark cried in frustation. This was going to be a long night.

After it got to two in the morning, Daisuke passed out, his sugar rush coming to a halt. Though Dark wouldn't of minded, he was about to do a strip tease... After he dragged Riku and Risa back into the room. Thankfully, he passed out before he could get his shirt unbuttoned.

Dark was unfortunate enough to be in the way of the unconcious Daisuke and well... You get the picture.

Risa's room was wreck. The curtains were torn, her clothes were everywhere... Again! Toliet paper and shaving cream was strung and sticking to random things... Risa was asleep by her bed, snoring quite loudly, Riku missing an inch of her hair and sleeping half on the bed, half on the floor. Really, it looked like she had rested on the edge of the bed, her feet laying on the floor, and passed out.

Dark was the first to walk up, his feet sticking out on the balcony and Daisuke curled up in a ball not far away from him. Dark lazily sat up and looked at the clock. '11:30...' Dark yawned and blinked a couple of times before he registered the time.

"Oh shit!" Dark jumped up and attempted to wake up Daisuke. He saw a ball of fur stir then jump out of his little spot between Daisuke's arm and his chest. It kyued and nugged Daisuke's cheek with it's head.

Daisuke yawned and opened his eyes, looking at a frantic Dark, that was looking around desperately for his right shoe. Daisuke stretched and turned over, almost crushing Wiz in the process.

Dark saw a buckle sticking out from under Risa's head and yanked it, pulling it out from under Risa's head, but gravity caused her head to fall and a hollow BAM rang out. Risa jumped up suddenly as Dark attempted to sneak away, regetting what he'd just done.

"Dark-kun!" Risa cried out, sounding like she'd forgotten that Daisuke and Dark had kissed... Well, Daisuke had been drunk on sugar and kissed a tied up Dark... There's a difference. At least she thought so.

"Sorry Risa...I er... Gotta-go!" Dark scooped up Daisuke and Wiz, jumped off the balcony. Wiz turning into wings at the last second.

"Dark-kun! Come back!" Risa screamed from her balcony.

Dark kept going, making sure not to look back, heading for the other side of town. It got quite busy as they enter the economic part of town, cars zooming by and people running for there next destination. Dark didn't like it, he had to fly higher, because of the tall buildings and the crowded people that could spot him. Daisuke clung to Dark's shirt when they got higher, almost startling Dark. Dark easily covered it up with a smirk and soared higher to dodge the next building.

The airport came into sight, by then Daisuke knew what Dark was doing.

"Why do I have to go Dark?" Daisuke asked in a small voice, it sounded like he had given up, but wanted to try one last time, even if it was for vain.

"Because I can't risk getting you killed," Dark answered back, never looking down to Daisuke as he landed on the roof of the three story airport.

He let Daisuke down, giving Daisuke a moment to think, and that was all he needed.

"Dark... Your not going to leave are you? What about your promise?" Daisuke said almost pleading, tears running freely. "You said we'd always be together and I can't even come back and see you if I don't know where you are!"

"It's too dangerous for me to stay... Krad could kill you if he ever finds out were you are!" Dark said before turning to leave.

"Then I'm coming with you! You said we'd always be together, now you can't go back on a promise Dark... You can't!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Dark's arm as Dark tried to fly away not wanting to give in to Daisuke's demands, yet he did anyways.

"If your coming you have to stop crying." Dark said looking down to Daisuke as Daisuke looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay. I won't cry." Daisuke said as he let go of dark and wiped away the tears with his sleeves.

Dark took a few more steps before turning to Daisuke.

"Are you coming?" Dark asked very well knowing that Daisuke would follow him to the ends to the earth.

Daisuke ran up to him and Dark began to walk again, but this time Daisuke was at his side.

Dark let out a smile and lightly touched Wiz's head turning him into wings. After striking a pose he grabbed Daisuke and flew for apartment 4D, he had some papers to change.

Dark came out of his daze when the intercom rang out someone's voice as they stated that there was a code blue in room 190. Satoshi flintched and burst out into a run. Dark ran after one thing on his mind, Daisuke.


	7. The Present

**Okay the last chapter was all fun and games, but now we're back to the present and Daisuke is still in the hospital... And as for Dark and Daisuke's relationship... Well, the only reason it went so fast was because Dark never turns down a kiss and Daisuke was drunk on sugar... Okay now, to the story!**

**Dark: But...**

**But what!**

**Dark: Never mind then! (Pouts.)**

**I'm in an alternate universe... Dark GAVE UP and POUTED... Oh my god! It's the end of the world!**

**Krad: It will be if you don't shut up!**

**Eeeep! (Runs.)**

**Chapter 7: The Present**

Nothing mattered now, no grudges, not Dark's ego... It was just Daisuke.

Satoshi turned sharply to the left and flung the doorway to the stairs open.

_You know those decisions that decide what's going to happen in your life... How it can so easily crash your world to pieces... All of those decisions flashed before me as I ran up those concrete stairs. I shouldn't of gave in... I should of-- What's the use... I've got to fix this. He never deserved this... He deserved his family and Riku... Not me and death... He NEVER deserved this... not ever!_

Satoshi stopped on the second floor, only going up one flight. He turned to see police officers running down the stairs, only a few flights up.

"Go!" Satoshi snarled as he started running up the stairs.

"But... Commander?" Dark yelled, confused. Satoshi let it all slide... Dark was Dark and he'd be the one left. He is the only one left... The only one to Protect Daisuke.

"I could never have him Dark... He belongs with you." Satoshi stated as he stopped to look at Dark once more.

"Take care of him... I won't let Krad control my body anymore." Satoshi let out a genuine smile, something Dark never saw.

"Satoshi! No!" Dark screamed, but it was too late, he was already glowing... Too Late.

"Satoshi..." He whispered as he turned and opened the door to the second floor. "Thank you."

He looked at the sign in front of him, it pointing left for 140-200. He didn't even bother to look at the rest of the sign as he ran for Daisuke's room. Dark didn't even have to look for Daisuke's room as he saw the wooden door open and doctors running in and out of it. He quickly ran up and slipped into the room. Some how he wasn't noticed, for the moment at least. He watched in shock, his back against the wall, just to the left of the door. Daisuke was pale and sweat was running down his face and neck. He was taking gasps of breath, as if he couldn't get enough. He let his head fall to his right, too tired to even squint from the bright lights. If Daisuke hadn't been in pain he'd of looked at Dark in shock, but instead he slowly held out his right hand to Dark. It was a plea, a plea for help.

"Daisuke... Hold on. I'm going to fix this." Dark turned his head down just before he spoke it and look up at Daisuke with a serious and determined look, though his eyes showed sadness and unshed tears stared to break through.

Daisuke, let his arm drop and gave a meak nod. Dark didn't wait, he ran out the door startling a registered nurse.

'Wiz!' Dark thought as he ran to the left, back toward the stairs. 'To me!'

He stopped short at the end of the hall. It exended to the right to make a small waiting room. He grabbed one of the nearest chairs, all wood except for the cloth that was stappled onto it to try and make it seem inviting. He gripped the handles and brought it forward, it colliding with the glass. It only made a small crack. Just as he was about to try again, Wiz appeared behind him in Daisuke's 14 year old form.

Wiz nodded and instantly turned into Dark's wings... Wiz at least letting him manifest his magic for a small amount of time. He let the energy flood to his palm, it turning black and slowly swirling into a ball. Without even looking he hurdled it though the window, shadering it. Dark let out an instinctive smirk and flew out the window, barely avoiding the shards of glass the still clung to the window frame.

It wasn't long before he was back to his apartment. He took one look at the bedroom and frowned. Turning on his heel he went into the diningroom/kitchen, where the computer resided. It was basically the kitchen to the left, the snackbar, in the kitchen, a make shift dining room table; and the diningroom table shoved against the right wall and used as a computer desk.

He sighed and settled himself into the office chair, just in front of the computer. He didn't have much time. An hour to work, thirty (minutes) to plan, and ten (minutes) to carry the plan out. He clicked the computer on, it automatically starting up the internet thanks to some sources from an old computer company.

He clicked on his user and typed in his password, the whole time not even looking at the keyboard. He'd done this too many times. He laughed when he remembered the time that he tried to see what was on Daisuke's name. Daisuke, however, gave him the biggest clue by saying 'something that you'd never expect'. And out of pure stupidity and a failed attempt to be funny, he typed in 'creepy boy' just to see it upload Daisuke's destop... He said it was something he'd never expect, and he'd been right, it wasn't.

The computer had uploaded by now and he shook his head finding that he was just wasting time. Quickly, he put his hand on the black mouse and double clicked on the internet icon. The internet immediately loaded up google. Who knew that an american search engine could be so useful. He typed so fast and hit enter so hard that he almost broke the keyboard. 'I really need to calm down.' He thought as the engine immediately came up. He clicked on images, it immediately showing pictures. He smirked after the second page. He'd found what he was looking for. He copied the address to the place that the object was being held at, on his palm; With a blue ink pen.

"Wiz... Let's go!"

Wiz immediately kyuu-ed and jumped onto Dark's shoulder. Dark, didn't take the time to go out the door, he instead opened the window and jumped out, taking flight.

'Please let Daisuke be alright.' Dark thought taking off to his destination.

The doctors rushed through, quickly taking Daisuke straight to surgery.

"We don't have much time..."

"The internal bleeding won't stop..."

Dark gritted his teeth out of nervousness as he landed on the home of a millionaire. He didn't waste time in his usual tricks, hell he didn't even have his tools. He took a rock and busted the sun roof. The alarm immediately going off. Dark ignored it as he reached into the hole, sharp glass cutting at his arm as he pulled the latch open and jumped down, Wiz helping him to land easily. Dark felt a ping of uneasiness as a spot light turned on, blinding him.

"I knew you would come for it... Too bad Satoshi's exausted his power, now there's no one here to save you."

Dark growled, squinting and looking directly at the spot light. "Krad..."

The spot light turned off and the room lit up showing that he was in a ball room, the alarm's echoing finally ending.

Krad laughed as he jumped down from the balcony below. "Let's Dance."

Dark laughed right back. "You've gotten a better sense of humor I see."

"And you've gotten worse as a thief." Krad smirked as Dark narrowed his eyes, remembering that he had something to do... He had to fix everything.

Dark lunged at him, Krad immediately dodging Dark's attack. Dark smirked and kept going running for the door. Krad growled seeing that he'd been tricked.

"Come back here Dark...! Come back here and fight me!"

And the chase had begun.


	8. Time

**Chapter 8: Time**

Dark jumped and dodged the traps, more serious than he'd ever been before. He did a back hand spring and dodged yet another laser trip. He didn't waste time as he sprinted towards the room that it was being held in. His salvation. It had to be. He reached out for the door, just in time to be thrown to his side, Dark yelping in pain as he hit the wall. Krad stood over Dark a smirk on his face as he grabbed Dark's collar and pulled him up to his eye level. Krad smirked then shoved Dark against the wall. Dark winced in pain Krad's smirk twisting in satisfication.

"Your not going to win this time Dark."

'I can't give in.'

"You will lose, because there is nothing that you can do."

'But I have to save him.'

"Daisuke's going to die and your going to lose the last person that you love."

Dark's eyes went wide. 'No! I _will_ not let Daisuke die! Because... I LOVE HIM!'

Dark's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Krad's throat. Krad's smile dropped as Dark squeezed, his face cold and unforgiving. He tossed Krad to the side as if he was nothing, Krad's grip slipping from Dark as he hit the wall. Dark walked to the door, Krad immediately getting up and lunging at Dark. Dark back handed him without even looking. Krad got up from the floor again, taking a ball of white energy in his hand a smirk coming up as blood began to trickle down his bottom lip.

"You _will_ lose Dark... If I have to take you down with me."

Dark's hand fell short of the door knob as he turned back to Krad grabbing him by the collar and pulling him inches from his face.

"I _will_ _not lose_ Krad. I have someone I have to save... Not some grudge that you've been holding for a hundred years." He pushed Krad back. Krad looking at him with shock. Dark turned back around and walked to the door opening it.

"Dark!" Krad screamed as he got a hold of himself. Dark frowned and turned to see what Krad was about attempt this time, when he was hit by and energy of white light.

"The bleeding won't stop... We can't find the source."

"Get another liter of blood..."

"He's losing it too fast... We can't keep up."

Dark slowly stood back up his clothes burnt up, as well as the skin underneith. Dark growled as Krad stood back up, his confidence renewed.

"If you want to save your precious tamer, you have to go through me first."

Dark looked at him, the same coldness in his eyes as before as he frowned.

"Fine."

He ran at Krad punching at his face, stopping short and knocking his feet out from under him. Dark quickly stood up and brought the heel of his foot down to Krad's stomach. Krad rolled out of the way, Dark barely missing Krad and hit the floor instead. Krad stood up and punched at him, Dark leaning back and taking only a few steps at a time as he dodged the punches. After a minute Krad got frustrated and Dark took the chance to sock him in the face.

Krad fell back, landing roughly on the floor. A smirk started to rise out of Dark, but it was immediately pushed back down as he remembered why he was doing this.

Daisuke.

Krad growled, his pacience running thinner than it already was.

**Okay, I'm posting short chapter for a while... That is until I get over with all the hard homework I have to do.**

**Dark: I'm going to kill you for all of these short chapters! And how could you take my powers away!**

**I'm the writter it's my choice.**

**Dark: (Glares.) I'm going to sick Krad on you.**

**Just try. (Sticks her tounge out at him.)**


	9. Time Part II

**Chapter 9: Time Part II**

_'...Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be inside of you.'_

Dark's eyes narrowed as Krad burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!" Dark growled out, black energy beginning to form out around his balled fists.

"Just the fact that your precious tamer is dying and you can't do anything to stop it." Krad's voice was casual, but venom dripped from his words.

"You're wrong yet again Krad... I'll save Daisuke, even if I die doing it!"

Not a moment sooner had Dark finished speaking, did a whirlwind bust the the double doors all the way open. Sand mixed within' the wind made both Krad and Dark shield there eyes. The sand began to cover the ground at a rapid rate.

Krad rubbed his eyes and attempted to see as the wind died down. He could make out Dark and a glowing...

"Dark!" Krad lunged at Dark going right through him, as Dark inspected the new found accessory in his hand.

"Sorry Krad... You Lose." Krad growled and swipped at the fading image of Dark.

"Dar--!" Krad frooze in mid scream, as time itself came to a halt.

**Dark**

Dark took a jagged breath as he felt himself jolt back to the ground. The moving stopped and the darkness was gone. He looked down at the curious necklace. It had been glowing when it answered his call... Funny, he never thought that a Hikari artwork would obey him.

Dark raised his head and slid the chain around his neck, it resting soundlessly on his shoulders.

"I'm at..." Dark's eyes narrowed as he realized where he was. He was only a block away... A block away from saving Daisuke. With a new found energy, Dark ran as fast as he could to the Niwas. Trying his best to get there in time.

Nothing mattered now, just to save him. He could already feel his legs aching from the stress. He had to keep going, Krad couldn't effect him, not now. Just a little bit more.

Dark jumped over the gate, his pants ripping on it, he stumbled, but didn't stop. He burst the front door open and ran to the door to the livingroom, dodging the sprung traps as he went. He threw the door open and saw Krad moving his blade to Emiko, about to empail her, back first. Dark's eyes narrowed as he pushed the unaware Emiko out of the way just in time to be run through by Krad's blade. Dark kept glaring at Krad as a trickle of blood escaped his lips.

And suddenly Dark smiled. Krad, still in shock took his hands off the sword. Then as quickly as he was shocked, he became sadistic once again. Laughing at Dark's mishap.

Dark just kept smiling, putting his hands on the blade. The Second Hand of Time. He pulled it out quickly, spitting up blood. Dark tried to take a jagged breath finding his lungs unable to find the air. He smiled again. 'Out of time,' Dark thought as he took an unsteady step towards Krad. Krad, for the first time in his life, was scared of Dark Mousey. The way that Dark smiled, like his was in total bliss scared him. Krad took a step back stopping before he could even finish the step. Dark had run him through. And again for the third time, Krad looked at him in shock, then fell.

Dark spat up more blood, his mind going dizzy. He couldn't breath. Dark turned around a trail of mouth on both ends of his mouth. He gave the shreking Emiko a smirk, then fell. Dark was dead before he hit the ground. Kosuke ran in, Daiki just behind him. They both exchanged looks as they looked at the end of the two man war. Krad was slumped against the wall, a golden sword through his heart, a look of calm on his face, made it seem like he was only asleep.

Dark however, was a mess. Kosuke walked over and turned him over. A smile still graced Dark's lips. This shocked Kosuke a little bit, but none the less Dark was dead.

Emiko sobbed and Daiki guided her out of the room.

That was it. The end of Dark Mousey.

Or so they thought...

Dark burst through the abandoned factory to the roof, his eyes going wide as he saw Daisuke tied to a chair. Satoshi walked calmly behind him. Before Dark could take another step Daisuke's head jerked up, tears coming down his eyes. He looked at the sky, his tears blinding his vision.

Dark ran to him, "Daisuke!"

Daisuke let out a sob. "Dark?"

Dark smiled and untied Daisuke. "I'm here... You don't have to cry."

Daisuke nodded as Dark picked him up bridial style. "It's not because of Krad, I just suddenly started crying... And I can't figure out why."

Daisuke buried himself into Dark's shirt sobbing somemore.

Now that Dark actually thought about it, a ping of sadness had struck him when he saw Daisuke, but he asumed that it was just because of the horrible condition Daisuke was in... But it seemed like more. It was more, but just who was he sad about?

Dark turned to the door, Satoshi already gone.

Dark felt a lone tear fall. He quickly shifted Daisuke to one arm and wipped it away.

**Niwas**

Satoshi burst into the house with the full intent of killing Krad. He stopped when he saw blood on the floor. He turned and saw a motionless Krad, the Second Hand of Time through him. His eyes explored the room more, his eyes falling on Kosuke as he covered Dark's body.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he shoved Kosuke out of the way and broke the necklace off Dark's limb body.

Immediately Dark's body began to glow, becoming too bright for anyone to see. After a minute the light disappeared. Dark was gone, the blanket the only thing left.

"The Necklace of Sand's Time." Saoshi said tossing it to Kosuke.

Kosuke caught it and frowned.

"Which Dark was it? The past or the future?"

Satoshi sighed, "When was Dark killed?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." Kosuke stood up, now back to his calm and all knowing look.

"Future." Satoshi simply said as he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Kosuke frowned and grabbed Satoshi's arm. "How do you know!"

Satoshi pointed to the door. There stood Dark holding a shaken up Daisuke.

"He's still here." Satoshi yanked his hand away leaving Kosuke with his mouth wide open gapping at them.

Dark raised a brow, "Shut your mouth before you let the flies in." Dark took a step in, white catching his eyes. He was suddenly glad that Daisuke still had his face buried in his chest.

"Oh," was all Dark could manage to get out.

Dark smirked. "Guess that eliminates the compeition."

**That's the end of it... If you want me to continue it, it'll be as another story, but this is officially wrapped up... Now that lazy me finally got to it. R&R, I'll take your flames too, cos I deserve it... This story is REALLY short. No offence to Edward Elric... I'm not calling you short.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
